Crime!
by charmed1s-halliwells
Summary: Svu Rent style! The detectives sing their case to the tune of songs from Rent. Has a plot, and is better than it sounds. If you love the musical Rent, and Law and Order SVU, read and sing along! EO mainly, but other pairings based on the characters of Ren
1. Crime!

**Crime!**

**A/n: This sure has been…interesting for me to write. Combining Rent and Law and Order SVU was great, since it's two things I love. I promise it mostly makes sense, there's sort of a plot, and you can sing along. This first chapter is to the song called Rent and the song called You'll See. I don't own Rent, or Law and Order SVU…here's the cast list, so to speak. **

**John Munch: Mark Cohen**

**Elliot Stabler: Roger Davies**

**Olivia Benson: Mimi Marquez**

**Odafin Tutuola; Tom Collins**

**Casey Novak; Maureen Johnson**

**Alex Cabot: Joanne Jefferson**

**George Huang :Angel Dumott Schunard**

**Don Cragen: Benjamin Coffin II**

**Without further ado…here's the chapter…and I'll update really soon, depending on the response I get. **

**Chapter 1: Crime!**

John Munch is using his barely used bicycle to drive to the precinct. He is worried about their newest case. There's a particularly dangerous rapist who has been abducting random women off the street. There have been millions of bogus tip calls. There are even pictures of the suspect done by a sketch artist posted everywhere. The public still got on with their day as if nothing was happening. He rips a sketch of the suspect off a post and starts singing.

**JOHN MUNCH:** How do you catch disgusting perps, when the public remains so unaware? Warrants, suspects, I can't find….and now they're getting away with the crime…Crime!

Elliot Stabler sitting at his desk, sifting through mountains of paperwork. He has a half full cup of coffee beside him, and he looks very tired. Like John, he's very much affected by the serial rapist on the loose.

**ELLIOT STABLER**: How do you stop the rapes when the leads are bad, though they looked like they would go somewhere? When no one knows nothing, where is the help for all these overworked cops?

**JOHN**: There's nothing to go on…

**ELLIOT**: This case is getting cold fast.

John Munch bursts into the office, to find only Elliot there so far. He was after all a little early. He sits at his own desk, and gets to work on his own gigantic mountain of paperwork. He looks at Elliot, who nods in acknowledgement. They are both frustrated.

**ELLIOT AND JOHN**: How we gonna stop? How we gonna stop? How we gonna stop? All that crime?

John Munch goes to the fax machine, and adds another paper to his extensive file.

**JOHN**: How can you follow a lead when it doesn't make sense?

**JOHN AND ELLIOT**: And you don't know what to do?

Elliot starts taking some of his files, and adding them to John's. Elliot is hoping to have a more complete picture of their most complex case to date, but it's just making things more comfusing. They are both crumpling up pages and throwing them out due to their frustration.

**JONH**: You gather evidence…

**ELLIOT**: DNA!

**JOHN**: Witnesses!

**ELLIOT AND JOHN**: How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve? All that crime?

Odafin Tutuola, better known as Fin, is stumbling to work after a long night of partying. Just like everyone, the current case was getting to him, and he decided alcohol would be his escape. He knew it was best to get to work quietly, but he was having the hangover from hell.

**ODAFIN TUTUOLA**: How do you do your job when you can't see straight and this perp's getting into your head? This is just the job. Oh I should go home. Everything's wrong, and uh oh, I feel sick!

He stumbles very near to the precinct, and then can no longer stand. He slumps to the ground in an alley.

At the precinct…

**JOHN**: Where is Fin?

Back in the alley…

**FIN**: I'm comin'

All of the other detectives arrive simultananeously. There all concerned about the same case, which has been getting a lot of attention.

**DETECTIVES**: How we gonna solve? How we gonna solve?

**JOHN, ELLIOT, AND DETECTIVES**: All that crime!

John picks up a paper from his extensive pile, looks at it, then crumples it and throws it out.

**JOHN**: This witness statement's as useful as a kick in the face!

Elliot picks up a paper, looks at it, then crumples it and throws it out.

**ELLIOT**: These phone records tell us as much as a deaf mute on drugs.

**JOHN**: Pay attention to what we do…

They pile up all their crumpled papers and kick them in anger. All the other detectives are with them, and are cheering for them.

**JOHN AND ELLIOT**: And feel our anger grow! How do you make the bastard stop, when he's leaving no clues, and learns every time? He gets under your skin and haunts you nightmare until your torn apart! Crime!

**JOHN, ELLIOT AND DETECTIVES**: How can you solve crime in an age where tv, books and movies teach criminals what to do? What holds our precinct together, when there's rapists loose on the street and they will not stop!

**You'll Solve**

Captain Don Cragen walks into the squadroom to see what his detectives are doing. He once had a more equal relationship with them. Now they just had to do what he said. When he got into the squadroom, all the detective pretended like they were working…except for John Munch and Elliot Stabler.

**CAPTAIN CRAGEN: **What the hell is this? Get back to work!

**ELLIOT: **Gonna hafta say no!

**JOHN: **I said no first.

The other detectives are now behind them. They too throw all their files to the ground. They are tired of the way Cragen is controlling them, and overworking them. They decide it's time to say something.

**TENANTS: **Enough's enough – We work too much.

**ELLIOT AND JOHN: **We just cannot solve

**ELLIOT, JOHN AND DETECTIVES: **We just cannot solve, We just cannot solve, last year's crime. This year's crime. Next year's crime. Crime, crime, crime, crime, crime. We can't solve the crime. Cause everything's a crime!

All the other detectives have gotten back to work, but John and Elliot still have something to say. They want to solve this case as much as anyone. It's all they think about. They still believe that Cragen's working to hard. They walk into Cragen's office without knocking.

**ELLIOT: **What happened to Cragen, what happened to his roots? And the crimes that he used to solve?

Cragen, who was sitting down, gets up and looks at Elliot angrily.

**CRAGEN: **Well reporters and lawyers out there have the right to handle this how they want to?

**ELLIOT: **You know that that means nothing.

**CRAGEN: **The case!

John and Elliot hated the way Cragen spoke to them now. He acted as if they were his slaves. Well, they were only human, and they had limits. Cragen seemed to be testing those more and more.

**JOHN: **We have no more time.

**ELLIOT: **We're stuck!

**JOHN: **And you make it worse – this is absurd.

Cragen considered them for a moment. He thought of a way that would make their life easier, and his life easier as well. It was definitely win, win.

**CRAGEN: **There's a way you won't work so hard.

**ELLIOT: **Let's hear it.

**CRAGEN: **Casey's really fierce 'bout this, and now that this case has so much press, she wants to do a press conference. You'll solve guys, You'll solve guys. Just talk to the press, be very vague, and after you do this for me, Your case load will be so much lighter.

John and Elliot couldn't believe what they were hearing. Neither of them had held a press conference before. Why couldn't Cragen do it? And they thought that Cragen liked Casey. It didn't make sense that he wanted to undermine her like that. He had really changed.

**JOHN: **What?

**CRAGEN: **Convince Casey to change her plans.

**JOHN: **Why not just do it yourself? What's wrong with that.

**CRAGEN: **Well, I would. But my bosses would rather this case get less publicity.

Elliot was angry now. He couldn't believe his boss would act in such a deceitful way.

**ELLIOT: **You can't quietly talk about a rapist and expect people to feel safe!

He motioned to John, and his fellow detective followed him to the door. They slamed the door. On their way out, they heard captain Cragen say one last thing.

**CRAGEN: **You wanna catch perps and save lives? You need some time to do it. Just think of all the good you'll do. Think before you don't do it. You'll solve boys, You'll solve boys. You'll solve- the most difficult case, that will prevent twenty more rapes. You'll put more in jail, you'll prevent more crimes. Just do this, and you'll have the time. You'll solve…or you're fired.

John and Elliot weren't going to listen to this. They had better things to do.


	2. Would you drive me home?

**Chapter 2: Would you Drive me Home? **

**A/N: Thanks for all the really enthusiastic reviews! I'm really glad that people enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is to the Song "Would you light my Candle". It has some E/O…and it makes mostly sense. Please no flames. They're rude. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll update fairly quickly. I've been able to do most of the major songs, but not all. **

Despite Elliot's earlier refusal to work, he had been following dead end leads all day. Tips came in, he thought they would lead somewhere, and nothing ever happened. The media was all over this, calling the guy the random rapist. He hadn't raped anyone yet today, but that was just lucky.

He was In his office late, he thought he was the last one there. Then he heard a knock at his door, and saw his partener Olivia Benson there. She looked different…he guessed it was the stress. All the victims of the "random rapist" matched her physical description.

**ELLIOT: **What do you want?

**OLIVIA: **Got a car?

**ELLIOT: **Yes I do, you…look worried.

**OLIVIA: **It's nothing, I just need to sleep. And I've done a little too much work. Would you drive me home? Why aren't you answering?

Olivia wasn't really tired. She was nervous. In fact, she was down right scared. A case had never made her scared before. This guy was targeting people like her, and he wasn't discriminating. For all she knew, she could be next.

**ELLIOT: **It's nothing, you're eyes today…you look worried.

Olivia sits down in a chair and shivers despite the heat.

**ELLIOT: **Are you all right?

**OLIVIA: **Just haven't slept that much today, We need to catch this guy right away. What?

Elliot didn't really notice he was staring, but he was. He could tell Olivia was frightened, but she would not admit it.

**ELLIOT: **Nothing. Today you remind me of…

**OLIVIA: **I always reminded you of – is it Kathy?

Elliot was shocked to hear his ex-wife's name, but it was true that he once felt about Kathy the way he feels about Olivia. Not anymore.

**ELLIOT: **Never mind, it doesn't matter.

**OLIVIA: **Of course it does. Sorry 'bout your wife. Would you drive me home?

**ELLIOT: **Um…

**OLIVIA: **What!

Olivia get's up, and walks closer to Elliot's desk. She is very close to him, when she stubs her toe on a loose floorboard. She stumbles towards Elliot. She doesn't immediately notice, but somehow, her gun falls from her holster and onto the floor.

**OLIVIA: **Damn!

**ELLIOT: **Oh the floorboard, it's…

**OLIVIA: **Loose now.

Olivia moves so close to Elliot that she's practically on top of him. She gently touches his shoulder, but Elliot knows it'll go further.

**OLIVIA: **I like when we're touching…

**ELLIOT: **Shoulders, whatever. Um, so, goodbye!

Olivia turned to leave, but she realized her gun was missing. She knocked on the door.

**ELLIOT: **Do you still need a ride?

**OLIVIA: **No, I think that I dropped my gun.

**ELLIOT: **You must be really scared cause how else could you drop your gun? You worry me?

Olivia shrugged off his comment and started searching everywhere for her gun. How could she have been so stupid and dropped. After she looked everywhere, she gave up.

**OLIVIA: **Damn, I'm panicking, I know I had it somewhere before. This is bad. How far could it go?

Elliot had gotten on his hands and knees and helped her search for her gun. It wasn't a very big room, so it had to be there somewhere. They just had to keep looking.

**ELLIOT: **Dunno.

He had abandoned looking for the gun. Instead he was looking at Olivia. He knew that in the position she was in, crawling around on the floor, he shouldn't be looking. She was just so beautiful, that he couldn't help it.

**OLIVIA: **They say that I have the best ass in the precinct, is it true?

**ELLIOT: **What?

**OLIVIA: **You're staring again.

Elliot turned beet red at this suggestion. Indeed he was staring. How did she always know? He quickly turned away, and tried to save himself.

**ELLIOT: **Uh no, I mean you do, I mean…you're really pretty.

**OLIVIA: **Like you're dumb ex-wife.

Elliot winced when she mentioned Kathy, but continued to turn the tables on her.

**ELLIOT: **Only when you're riled, but usually you're prettier.

It was Olivia's turn to blush. She had always wanted Elliot to call her pretty. She knew he thought so.

**OLIVIA: **How bout we go to an all night club. We don't have to work, we'll dance.

Olivia just wanted to be with Elliot, and she wanted to get away from their job. She moved closer to Elliot, but he pushed her away.

**ELLIOT: **I guess…but I have more work to do.

**OLIVIA: **Just blow it off.

Elliot was tempted to take her advice and blow off work. He would like nothing more than to dance the night away with Olivia. Recently, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It appeared she felt the same way.

**ELLIOT: **I don't wanna distract you from our work.

**OLIVIA: **Well, I'll live.

**ELLIOT: **I wouldn't recognize you with a dress on.

**OLIVIA: **Would you drive me home? Oh, would you drive me home?

Olivia sure wasn't letting up. She wanted a ride, and she wouldn't stop till she got it. She was regained her former aggressive stance.

**ELLIOT: **Why don't you forget your gun and I'll just drive you home.

**OLIVIA: **Never mind, I can take care of myself.

**ELLIOT: **I know that you can take care of yourself. I once had confidence like that.

Why was he being like this? Olivia only wanted a ride, maybe they could get to talking, maybe something could happen. Now Elliot was resisting her, and he was making fun of her. Well, she wasn't going down without a fight.

**OLIVIA: **I just know I'm strong.

**ELLIOT: **I used to cry.

Olivia's eyes had been tearing up, both out of frustration, and fear. It was also because of the emotions she had pent up for so long. She was letting them out, and getting no where.

**OLIVIA: **It's allergies!

**ELLIOT: **I used to be obsessive.

**OLIVIA: **Now and then I like to, let go.

Elliot spotted Olivia's gun on the floor, and picked it up. He decided not to give it to her yet. She was being too difficult.

**ELLIOT: **Still can't find it.

**OLIVIA: **Would you drive me home? Oh, won't you drive me home?

**ELLIOT: **My car might have a flat.

Olivia knew that Elliot was lying. He just didn't want to be around her. She was not backing down.

**OLIVIA: **We could really walk, you know that it's not that far!

**ELLIOT: **I really don't feel like walking, I have lots to do before I leave.

She couldn't believe that Elliot kept blowing her off! She wasn't that horrible. She had never felt so rejected. Elliot sat down behind his desk, and she sat really close to him.

**OLIVIA: **God damn it, God damn it.

Elliot was finally accepting that Olivia wasn't leaving. He held her hand, and stared into her dark brown eyes.

**ELLIOT: **Soft hands

**OLIVIA: **You too…tall…the best partener. Let's just go.

**ELLIOT: **With you?

**OLIVIA: **Of course, no one else here.

**ELLIOT: **Whatever.

Olivia took Elliot by the hand. She led him towards the door, leaving his office behind. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew something had changed between them. She took her gun off his deskand replced it in her holsterShe had nbever needed a ride home, but Elliot knew that.

**OLIVIA: **We'll have a…we'll have a…we'll have a….great time!

**That was the chapter! Please read and review! **


	3. A Case 4 U and Tango:Casey

Chapter 3: A Case 4 U and Tango Casey

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. I'm so glad that everybody liked this so much! I really like writing it. This chapter has my version of the songs Today 4 U , Tomorrow 4 me, and the Tango Maureen. Please Read, Review, sing along, and enjoy! **

**A Case 4 U, A Patient for Me**

It was another busy day for the detectives of Manhattan's special victims unit. In the "random rapist" case, there were still no leads. All of the detectives were at a loss. They had nothing to go on. John Munch and Elliot Stabler were once again at their desks, sifting through paper work. They wondered where their fellow detective Odafin Tutuola was.

Their fellow detective, Odafin Tutuola, walked into the room with a smile on his face, followed by the FBI doctor George Huang. . Fin had a print out of a rap sheet, with a picture on top, and a typed up confession. He put it with a flourish on Elliot's desk, and waited for them to look up.

**FIN: **Gentlemen, the good news on this summers day, I've caught a break in the case that could go either way. A serial rapist who recently escaped from jail. Tommy Lucot Brulard!

The detectives looked at the file that was placed on their desk. It was indeed a rap sheet for one Tommy Lucot Brulard. Along with that, there was a transcript of an interview that Dr. Huang had with this man, right before he disappeared. Dr. Huang pointed to the file.

**DR. HUANG: **A case for you, a patient for me! A case for you, a patient for me!

Elliot and John looked up at their colleague with interest. He could possibly have the break they were looking for. Dr. Huang often helped them with their particularly complex cases.

**FIN: **You should listen to this.

**JOHN: **You learned this all today?

They were looking through the file, impressed. This guy's MO matched almost perfectly. Even the physical type was the same. They could possibly have him now. They listened to Dr. Huang's story.

**DR. HUANG: **It all happened today in my office last week, when a scary looking large angry guy walked in. Gave a fake name, was real weird, knew that something was wrong, he said he had an appointment but we're booked up for a year. Wished to taked about his mother, and other junk. Knew he was lying but was real screwed up. I felt that I should just look him up, I knew that it would help us with this case.

John and Elliot were nodding. What the doctor was saying made a lot of sense. They couldn't wait to go out and interview this guy, then bring him in. Then they looked to the bottom of the report. It stated that this…Brulard…guy had disappeared shortly after this meeting.

**DR. HUANG: **

A case 4 U, a patient 4 me! A case 4 U, a patient 4 me!

Then we starting talking. Heard things that were disturbing. Fantasies – that were like what this rapist is doing. I never found out if he'd done this before, but judging on his speech he knew what he was talking about. After he was done, this weird guy, like a real psycho, just walked out and said not another word after. Just like nothing had happened after all this, I got back to my day, until this guy started all this.

Odafin Tutuola nodded and smiled at what Dr. Huang was saying. The doctor had been great to him. George had found him passed out in the alley and roused him. Then with his prescribing power of a psychiatrist, he had given him some nice pain killers. Fin was really greatful for that. Dr. Huang was a great guy.

**DR. HUANG: **

A case 4 U, A patient 4 me! A case 4 U, a patient 4 me!

I was coming her when I ran into Fin, He was suffering from a little alcohol poisoning. Must have drank to much, I helped him out, then I came up here, to tell you the new prime suspect, so we can stop this bastard! Know it!

Elliot and John were making phone class to everyone this Brulard guy ever knew. Everything Dr. Hwang was saying was so true, so they really needed to find him. Once they found him, they could stop him. However, now that they suspected who it was, it didn't make things much easier.

**DR. HUANG: **A case 4 U, a patient 4 me! A case 4 U, a patient 4 me! I said – a case 4 U, a patient 4 me! Paaaaaaaaaaatient, 4 me!

**The Tango: Casey**

John Munch had gone to check on the former prosecutor, and current defense attorney, Alex Cabot. Since she had been brought out of witness protection and become a defense attorney, she had really been overworking herself. She was always in constant competion with SVUs current prosecutor, Casey Novak.

He walked in to the law firm Alex worked for to find her asleep on her desk. She really had been overworking herself. John nudged her gently to wake her up. She looked around at him, bleary eyed.

**ALEX: **The press won't go away, prosecuters…

**JOHN: **Don't give up today.

Alex looked up at him, looking utterly exhausted. Then she buried her head in her desk once again.

**JOHN: **Say something, anything.

**ALEX: **I can't do this.

**JOHN: **You don't believe that.

She shook her head and gestured around the office. It was a big mess. John could tell that she was overwhelmed. There were piles of paper everywhere, and Alex seemed to be close to tears.

**ALEX: **This is hard.

**JOHN: **It's not

**ALEX: **Very hard.

**JOHN: **Not so hard.

**ALEX: **I'm so lost that I don't know what to do.

This arguing with John was getting pointless. He just didn't understand where she was coming from. She was defending a very high profile client, on a very high profile case. Being a defense attorney was much different than being a prosecutor. A lot of the time her clients were guilty, but this time, this guy was innocent. She hated that she had to work with the overconfident and presumptuous Casey Novak.

**ALEX: **Filing motions to dismiss, getting an expert witness. And to top it all of, there's Casey.

John knew exactly what she meant. Casey, while pretty and vivacious, made him crazy. He hated her, and recognized what a great person she was at the same time.

**JOHN: **Feel like killing yourself? Put all plans on the shelf? And you'd work with anyone but her.

**ALEX: **As a matter of fact.

**JOHN: **Honey I understand. It's called the tango Casey.

John described Casey perfectly. She was ambitious, she was overconfident, she was flakey, and a lot of time, she was also wonderful. The worse was that she was so difficult to work with. She made Alex's life hell when she was prosecuting a case she was working on. Alex hoped she wasn't like that when she was a prosecutor.

**JOHN: **The Tango: Casey, it's a person we have to work with. She'll just keep you waiting…

'That wasn't right', Alex thought, 'Casey isn't so bad.'

**ALEX: **Not true!

**JOHN: **She'll make your case harder.

**ALEX: **She's okay to me.

John did a strange type of Tango movement, and Alex couldn't help but giggle. A tango was an intricate dance that described her feelings for Casey perfectly. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist, and they began to dance.

**JOHN: ** And you'll fight and you'll fight, but she thinks she is right, and she'll end up getting her way.

**ALEX: **I think I understand now….

**JOHN AND ALEX: **The Tango Casey

John and Alex continued to Tango around Alex's office. They had both at one time enjoyed Casey's company, and tried to work along side her. Casey Novak was a little too confident, and thought a little too much of herself. John and Alex were getting all their frustrations out in dance.

**JOHN: **Has she ever begged for your help, then turned against you?

Alex thought back…

**ALEX: **Never

**JOHN: **Have you ever doubted her legal means…

Come to think of it, Alex had been doubting everything Casey had been doing for a while, both professionally, and personally. Alex had always longed for more than a friendship with the young prosecutor. Sometimes it seemed like Casey wanted the same. Casey was one confusing woman.

**ALEX: **Just a little. Did you know you had fallen in love?

**JOHN: **Right away – it's not just you.

**ALEX: **Did she try to ruin your life?

**JOHN: **More than once.

**ALEX: **I'm getting…freaked out.

They continued to dance around Alex's very messy office. John was surprisingly good at tango. As Alex danced, Alex forgot about all our worries. They danced and they danced, everything else fell away. They hadn't really talked much before, but they had one thing that held them together. They were in love with a pretty young attorney named Casey Novak. Alex was curious to how John had become such a good dancer.

**JOHN: **Where'd you learn to dance?

**ALEX: **From Amy Ashton, my roommate and girlfriend at Harvard Law. And you?

**JOHN: **From Liat Goldenberg, the rabbi's daughter at the Manhattan Jewish Community Center. I'm starting to get tired.

**ALEX: **We should try it blindfolded.

They continued to dance, enjoying talking about the one thing they had in common: Casey. It was the woman they loved to hate…or maybe hated to love. Whatever. Alex missed dancing. It was a welcome break from the hectic days for the prosecutor turned defence attorney. Suddenly, Alex realised what Casey had been doing.

**JOHN: **She's misleading

**ALEX: **Casey's misleading

**JOHN: **Very much so.

**ALEX: **I'm so sad cause she'll never feel it to.

Alex Cabot had harboured a secret crush on Casey Novak for quite some time. There were times when Casey acted like she felt the same way. Other times, especially when they were working opposite each other on a case, Casey acted so cold, and often cruel. John was just reminding her of that.

She decided her best strategy was to pretend she had never heard those things. She should really get back to her work. She had a lot to do before tomorrow if she wanted to be prepared.

**JOHN: **Gotta be optimistic, and just do your job.

**ALEX: **I don't know if I can with her.

**JOHN AND ALEX: **When you're working with her, she just drive you nuts. Her legal technique and her looks make you cry.

It felt good for both of them to get all these feelings about Casey out in the open. Alex tried to concentrate on her work, but somehow she ended up dancing around the office with John again.

**JOHN: **So you think you just should…

**ALEX: **…get her out of your life.

**JOHN: **But at least you can see her each day.

They both tried to imagine what Casey would say if she saw them. She would probably both adore that they were both so in love with her, and hate that they were avoiding their work. She was strange like that.

**ALEX AND JOHN: **The Tango Casey. It will start by consuming your life. When you think you're free of her…you end up working with her. And you try to make deals, but she becomes so distance. And it seems like she has no interest.

They sat down onn either side of Alex's desk. They were tired from all that dancing. It was also very late at night. John, like every other detecitive in New York, was working on the very publicized case of the random rapist.

Alex was busy defending people who were both innocent, and guilty. That was the hardest part of her job for her. John also knew that she was working herself to hard. Needless to say, both John and Alex were under a lot of pressure. Knowing that they were not alone in their love of the ambiguous, mysterious and alluring Casey Novak was comforting. What was even better was they had someone to tango with.

**JOHN: **Why do we obsess over her…

**ALEX: **Although she is sometimes rude…

**JOHN: **The Tango: Casey!


End file.
